1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device into which a test circuit is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A built-in self-test (BIST) is a test mechanism incorporating a function of a circuit tester, which is a semiconductor-testing device, into an integrated circuit. BIST is known to reduce cost for the operation test of a semiconductor device and to achieve a high-speed operation test. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a field-programmable gate array (FPGA) is used for a self-testing (BIST) circuit.